


Her Rhys

by MidnightCitizen



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Bathtime turns into smut, F/M, I have it planned out but I need some feedback on how it's going so far, or maybe people could give me some ideas, this will be nsfw soon so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCitizen/pseuds/MidnightCitizen
Summary: Fiona is still getting used to vault hunting, being home alone, and having a temporary house guest.Long days equal alcohol but this one involves a bubble bath, alcohol, and Rhys. All in that order.What could go wrong?





	Her Rhys

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me because if this gets a lot of good feedback I'm going to post the smut bit.  
> Give me that good feedback, nerds.

               Every muscle, limb, and nerve on Fiona’s body felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. A long day of vault hunting left the woman with nothing but a few leads and an aching body. They had found nothing today and the more she thought about it the more pissed she got. After all that research and hunting for answers they were left with only a couple clues – not enough to head out or anything.   
Fiona hated feeling like she was in the dark.

   She was … so in the dark.

   And she needed a distraction.

   Opening the front door to her small apartment, she made her way inside, throwing her hat on the hat-rack that sat near the door.  A bottle of hard Pandorian-liquor was calling her name and a nice, long bubble bath.

   “Fiona?”

   Oh yeah. She had .. forgot.   
   Green hues glance to her right where Rhys was sitting on the couch in the living room, working on one of his prototype sketches. Rhys was here on business – he wanted to be closer to one of his projects and her place, being the closest, was the best option for housing. She couldn’t complain about it. Him staying here was nice company. It felt so odd to be living alone, after so many years of being with Sasha and Felix.

   But Sasha was with August. August got himself a place and Sasha, wanting to make things work again on better standards, went to stay with him. It was a test run. August was trying to better himself and Sasha could see that. Fiona said that it was just her being optimistic about him but … Fiona had to admit that he had changed.

   “Hey, Rhys,” she hummed, heading to the small kitchen of her place. Reaching into the cabinet, she randomly grabbed one of the bottles and a wine glass, making her back into the living room so she could check on how he was doing on the prototype. Rhys gave a look at her early-night drinking but made room for her so she could plop beside him on the couch.

   A small waft of his cologne – nothing too strong and nothing too soft – reached her nose and she couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips. This was Rhys to her.

   “Are you really going to be drinking this early every time you get back? It’s been a couple days and I’ve already seen you go through two of those.”

   She rolled her eyes, leaning against him and opening the bottle, carefully pouring some into the wine glass before offering the glass to Rhys. He stared at the glass before carefully taking it. She smiled and took a sip from the bottle before pointing at the sketch in his notebook.

   “So, this is what you’ve been working on?” She asked, eyes following the lines his pencil left on the paper. There was something about the simple sketch that made her smile again – maybe it was the thought of what his face looked like as he sketched. The past few nights when she came home, he was sitting at the kitchen table, so focused on the prototype designs that he barely acknowledged the fact that she was standing beside him.

   “Well, Fiona, this is a highly complicated prototype for—”

   “Rhys.”

   “Okay, okay! It’s just a new design for holotech. Was wanting to make a better way to communicate in the new and improved Atlas.” He took a sip from the wine glass, making a face at the strong taste. Having some prior experience with Fiona, he managed to not cough up a lung this time. Fiona was proud of him.

   “There’s the smart boy! Was a little scared Pandora made you lose a few brain cells.”

   Rhys shot her a look and she grinned, taking a drink from the bottle before tucking it between her legs and carefully taking the notebook so she could read all the notes he had written down. It still amazed her how nice his handwriting was. And how smart he was.

   He was impressive under all that dorky behavior.

   After she was finished reading the page, she handed it back to him. He returned to shading in a few parts and she patted his cheek.

   “Well, you have fun with that. I’m going to go get a nice, long bath. When I’m done we can get started on dinner. You need a break from all your work, Rhys.”

   He gave a nod in acknowledgement and she ruffled his hair, quickly walking away with bottle in hand as he barked at her for messing up his hair. Looking at him from over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him before laughing and heading for the bathroom. This was what she’s been waiting for all day.

   Once she was inside, she sat the bottle on the counter and grabbed the towel from the closet. Letting her thoughts wander as she started readying the bath, turning the knob and letting the hot water start to pour. Pouring her favorite bubble bath into the water she began to undress, tossing her clothes into the chair that sat in the corner of the bathroom.

   “Hey , Fiona?!”

   The woman gave a small jump before leaning against the bathroom door.

   “What, Rhys?”

   “Are you seriously going to be drinking as you bathe?! That’s dangerous.”

   “When is anything I do safe?”

   There was a silence before, “You’re right.”

   She gave an amused chuckle, reaching a hand behind her and undoing her bra. Having Rhys inside her apartment was always going to be strange – after they opened the vault, they went their separate ways with barely any contact. Every now and then he’d return and hang out with them. But Fiona waited for the day that he’d stop and lose all contact.

   Waited for him to finally turn into a true Hyperion asshole.   
   So far … he hadn’t.

   He was still her – their – Rhys.

   Her Rhys.

   She didn't know where the thought came from but she couldn't shake it now, her mind wandering back to his face and his stupid smile. They were a team -- or well, was. They haven't gone vault hunting together since the one with Gortys and she wondered if he ever thought about it. It was something she thought about constantly, now. The thrill of the hunt and the thought of all the loot that would come from it ....

   It made it more excited than she would like to admit.  
   And she wanted to go hunt another one with him.

   After waiting a minute, with no other questions from Rhys, she turned off the tap to the bathtub and carefully slid in. The feeling of the warm water against her strained muscles felt amazing. She couldn’t help but give a small moan at the feeling. Cheeks warm before she sunk down low in the tub so the bubbles of the bath went up to over breasts.

   Letting her eyes close, she leaned her head back, letting it rest against the edge of the bathtub. It had been a while since she had a bath as nice as this. But she still wasn’t tipsy, and she needed to feel that – at least just for a little. Sitting up and causing some water to spill over the edge, she reached up and grabbed the bottle on top of the counter, curling neatly painted nails around the neck of it.

   This was truly the life.

   Who needed some fancy-ass company to feel happy?

   Maybe … the owner of said fancy-ass company was needed but she would never admit it. Rhys had come into her life and changed a lot. It was unfair, really.  
Who gave him the right to just come in there and make her .. feel these things.

   His stupid jokes.  
   His stupid grin.  
   His stupid …. Everything.

  She loved it all.

  Taking a sip of the liquor, she shook her head of the stupid thoughts that were starting to come. Stupid soft thoughts that she didn’t need to think about right now. Reaching a hand over, she set the bottle down on the floor and ducked her head in the water. Wet hands run through her hair before she leans back again, a bit more satisfied with the warmth in her stomach. Things just … felt right now.

   Like everything was okay.  
   Like they were going to get another lead on another vault and they’d be rolling in dough after.

   Letting her eyes close, she relaxed.

   A small nap couldn’t hurt.


End file.
